Defenses
by BoarderKC
Summary: Pretty girl with the crimson eyes, freckle faced, high topped, short stuff, girl next door nobody with the grass stains on her knees. Captivated, fornicated, complicated lust. And I'm loving every minute. Yuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just a humble writer who can't spell trying to desperately practice the craft.

A/N: Hey everybody. Okay, I know, I know I claimed I've given up fan fiction writing. But I just can't help myself; I'm god damned addicted. Anyway, I was looking through my stuff and I realized I've written about every character except Mimi. Crazy, huh? Actually, honestly I don't like her. Not my kinda girl at all, but anyways I wanted to write something, mostly because I've spent the last two or three days reading all Miras available. I know, I'm a goddamned freak and I should be working on Broken (), but I am stuck, of course, what else is new? Whatever, so this is based on the poem that I wrote entitled High Topped Freckle Faced Girl (), except less sex. (Please forgive the shameless advertising observed in the above.) So, uh, on with the fic…

****

Defenses

It rained. It had been raining since sundown, the last beautiful ray blocked by harsh rain clouds that looked more menacing then they actually were. No lightning, no rumbles of thunder. Just rain. Just rain and harsh, gross humidity.

The phone rang as she watched the sweat drip off her water glass, pooling in round wet circles on her desk as her homework lay forgotten in front of her, half smeared in small doodles and tiny bubble writing. She jumped toward the sound, eager to escape the dull assignment and the captivation of water, but found herself following the sound without luck. Turning over papers and kicking shoes, she trailed the sound, cursing the caller to not hang up as she launched herself over the arm of the couch, diving for the black cordless that sat half erect between the cushions. "I'm here, I'm here," she screamed into the receiver, falling headfirst into the cushions. "Hello?"

"Sora? Everything all right?" the voice on the line answered, bubbly, but staticy.

Sitting up and rubbing the knot on her forehead where it connected with the hard arm of the couch, she stretched, watching the clock on the far end of the room. "Hai…I'm fine."

"He stood me up again, Sora," the voice continued, background noise half breaking her voice.

The numbers on the wall clock clicked over a minute. "What time was he supposed to pick you up?"

"An hour and a half ago."

"Maybe he's late." The excuse sounded thin and weak, even for her own ears and she wondered if the static would let through the uncertainty of her voice.

"You're lying. Even you don't believe that." The voice sounded neither angry nor annoyed. Amused, but not any emotion that might come from being forgotten. "Why do you even try?"

She sighed, neither in the mood for being patronized, nor for mind games. "Where are you? Why is there so much static?"

"It's not static. I'm outside."

"It's raining."

"So, it feels good."

"Go home."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you in."

"That's okay, I wanna go out."

"I want to stay in."

"Sora."

She sighed; she was always bad at this. "Hold on." The voice squealed an ungodly giggle and she clicked off the phone as she made her way to the door, kicking past piled magazines, a backpack and forgotten laundry that scattered across the floor. The door protested to opening, thudding as it was pulled from the frame after swelling from the humidity. Rain fell in sheets, but the balcony walkway was dry and warm as she stepped toward the edge and leaned against the railing. Drops of water hit the top of her head, cold droplets that ran down her back and sent shivers down her spine.

"Come down," the voice called, sounding exactly the same as it did on the phone, half drowned in the downpour.

"No, I don't want to be wet."

"Baka, it's not bad. You'll dry off eventually. Please."

"Go home, Mimi," she pushed, yelling into the rain, but unable to wipe the grin off her face at the sight of her best friend, sopping and smiling, dripping from head to toe as she stood on the apartment complex lawn, phone clenched tightly in her hand. "You're the baka who's going to catch their death of cold."

"Go out with me tonight!" she screamed as her reply, jumping up and down and splashing in the flooded grass. "Go to the clubs with me tonight."

"We went yesterday, I'm tired. I had class."

She jumped again and her hair slapped her face, sticking where it hit, brown strands slick with water. "That's not a valid excuse," she yelled, still grinning from ear to ear with soft shiny lips. "You had class yesterday. I had class yesterday. We went yesterday."

"I'm not dressed for the clubs then," she rejected again, leaning further out over the railing, her apartment one level from the ground. Water caught in her hair.

"Well, I can't see that from here! You have to come down and show me."

"It's raining."

"Its fine!" Her eyes rolled, but that didn't falter her friend's enthusiasm. "Sora! Get down here!" She didn't move. "SORA!"

This time she didn't deny the order, but walked towards the stairs slowly, hoping she wasn't as whipped as she felt. The stairs were slick with rain, but that didn't stop her from taking them two at a time, shoes clapping against the cement steps, before taking the last four in one leap and landing under the awing of the ground level, still safe from the water falling from the sky.

"You see now?" she asked as she stepped out into view.

Her friend just grinned wider. "No, the rain make it harder to see."

"Who's the liar now?" she growled as she took that first tentative step out into the rain. Mimi didn't say a word as Sora walked toward her, water soaking into her tank top and glistening on her shoulders. Her grin softened to something unreadable as Sora stopped in front of her, dripping and annoyed. "Happy now?"

"Very," she laughed. "Go out with me tonight." She grabbed her by the belt loops of her boyish shorts that fell below her knees and pulled her closer until their bodies met. "We'll dance all night."

Her voice caught in her throat as Mimi's breath rolled across her neck. "I'm not dressed to go out. And now we're both soaked."

Her hands left her belt loops and rolled higher, grabbing her waist and pushing up her thin, drenched tank top, cold fingers running against her skin. "When has that ever stopped us before?"

"I-I-um-" she floundered as water rolled into her mouth and the fingers continued to tickle across her skin.

"We could stay in tonight," came the husky response to her stutters along with a kiss to her collarbone and all her defenses were gone.

"Wha-whatever," she groaned.

One more kiss descended on her collarbone before the hands began to push her towards the safety of the awning. "Inside then, you old prude." The hands pushed, gripping her sides tightly and she stumbled backwards, slippery footed and blind sighted by rain as Mimi led her backwards. They reached the awning and the fingers left, sliding across her stomach to her naval before disappearing and Mimi turned on her heel up the stairs. Sora followed mutely, gulping softly at the knot that formed in her throat and ran up the stairs, following the little tease who captivated her.

She found her already in the apartment, standing in the living room grinning and dripping. The door shut with a loud 'thunk' that echoed through the room, piercing the silence that fell around them like the rain had before. Mimi stared at her with playful brown eyes that gazed upon her with amusement as she leaned against the door, unable to move; willing herself not to move or else she'd be stuck falling to every little word Mimi whispered. Like she always did.

The amusement in her eyes became highlighted as a small smirk settled over her lips. "Well?" she whispered, hands on hips and head cocked to the side. Her neck glistened in the light of the living room and again she lost control. Her feet carried her forward and before she could think Mimi had caught her, full on the mouth, unable to breathe. It was no use anyway, in her presence, Sora could never breathe.

Finally she managed to pull back, licking her lips and gasping. "I-I'll go make some tea," she mumbled as she stepped back, the ferocity of lips against her own still fresh on her mouth. "You can borrow some of my clothes and get dried off," she continued, unsteady, stepping backwards and nearly tripping over the couch as she clumsily knocked into it. Mimi's eyes flickered briefly to her feet before landing back on her face, amused as always by her awkward display. Sora turned on her heel, willing herself not to run from the room as she moved into the kitchen, setting her movements on autopilot. Picking up the kettle she stopped at the sink. "Did you call him?"

"No, why would I go and do that?"

"He stood you up. Don't you want to know why or where he was?"

"…no. I don't want to know where he is. Because its always who he's with." Her voice sounded like slow cracking glass, unsteady and fragile. She appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, still sopping and beautiful, mirth still displayed on her face, but vacant from her deep-set eyes. "Why'd you have to bring him up?"

Sora tossed the kettle onto the stove and wiped water from her mouth, which felt uncomfortable dry. "I didn't come out to help you cheat on your boyfriend."

"That's never stopped you before." 

She stepped towards her, but Sora raised her hands. "Don't."

"You don't."

And that was it. She pressed. The space between their bodies closed and the brunette pressed full force into her, driving her against the counter as their lips met and Mimi's hands caught her small wrists. Sora struggled, wide-eyed and gasping for a moment before she leaned into it, burning and submissive.

Fuck to defenses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzz of the phone pulled her from a deep, brief sleep along with the feel of hands pull back from her body. They sent a shiver to course through her body as they ran along her stomach, just under her bare naval, but the owner of the hands whispered a small shushing noise to soothe her back to sleep. Barely in her sleep filled haze did she register the phone being clicked on.

"Hello…hey…I'm at Sora's. I spent the night…I waited…" the voice spoke softly and broke in pause for response. "Its fine…yeah, I can meet you…It's alright. Don't worry about it, I kept busy…Your busy, I know…yeah, fine." Fragile glass became her tone again. "Coffee, right…I'll meet you there…Give me twenty minutes…Yeah, see you then."

The beep of the phone being hung up echoed more deeply in her tired haze. The hands returned to her body a moment later, but she made no attempt to move from sleep. One rested on her stomach while the other combed through her hair and settled upon her cheek. Still making soft hushing noises, Mimi leaned down and pressed a kiss upon her cheek before standing from the bed. The hands left, but no shushing followed this time. This time she sat straight up, slowly opening her eyes to the retreating figure who moved toward the clean laundry basket that sat in the far end of the bedroom by the closet. 

The rustling from the bed made Mimi look up and watch Sora with the deep-set from eyes that seemed to burn with stupid regret and suddenly they both felt dirty. "That was him," she whispered hollowly. Sora only nodded, sluggishly, hating the way her throat felt constricted from sleep. "I'm going to meet him for coffee."

"Whatever," Sora forced, dark circles under her eyes and red hickeys on her neck.

Mimi ignored the pain in her throaty voice as she pulled on a long shirt that fell mid thigh. She searched with her eyes down, acutely aware of the crimson eyes that watched her with great intensity. Finally she pulled a pair of long shorts from the pile and pulled them on. 

Dressed and wake, without hesitation she stode to the bed and grabbed her lover's face, pulling her into a sharp, severe kiss. Sora didn't hesitate to allow it and lost herself until they parted and Mimi whispered the words she hated. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away abruptly out of the hands that still sat on her cheeks. "Don't come back then," she growled, throat still constricted, but this time not from sleep. Her sinuses stung with the threat of tears. "Promise this won't happen again, wear your own clothes and leave."

Mimi just shook her head as she sat at the edge of the bed and pulled at her again. Their lips met softly, without the ferocity and the need of the one before and the contact of their skin was tender and caressing. Mimi pulled away, but rested her forehead against Sora's, eyes closed. "I can't promise that."

"Then I guess you aren't really sorry."

Mimi stood and walked towards the door where she stopped and for the first time felt the hesitation that constantly dogged her lover. "I'll see you later." Finally, "I love you." And the door shut soft behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was writing this I was listening to the Barenaked Ladies and the song _Call and Answer_ came on. (Great song, by the way) This fic reminds me of that song.

Okay, I've been in the weirdest mood lately and this was the product of it. Truly fucked, I know. I must admit though, Mira's have some of the best-written romances I've ever read. Though the section is short indeed, they are truly some of the finest romances there are. I suggest them, even if you don't like the couple, it's very good writing. 

But anyway, please review. I _need_ some feedback on this. This is so odd, my first ever not straight anything and its not even all that crooked, it's just bizarre. So please, review, flames are definitely not welcome, but constructive criticism is. Thanks for reading. Later dayz!


End file.
